A Solemn Vow To Mate
by imholynight
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. Only this time, it was his kids who will be the death of him, ne, Laxus? And who better play the role of the reaper than his wife, Lucy? It's triple the fun and triple the trouble when three new little blonde monsters came. The third story begins and a new chapter opens. LaLu gets going.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And so I'm back from outer space. Anyways, A Happy New Year to everyone and this is my gift to all, another LaLu story! Yay me! Hahaha. Okay, I don't know how much chapter this little piece could have since it irritates me to put this in just a one shot. I don't know how to make that work with all my details. **

**Oh, guys, if any of you there were NejiSaku shippers, I do have a one shot of them. Just click on my profile and have a go. I have to warn you though, because Naruto isn't actually my cup of tea. Please do leave a review on it. The title is Under The Cherry Skies and please do support this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: It's already 2015 and I still don't own Fairy Tail TT_TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" A piercing shriek echoed through the white corridors, sounds bouncing in each corner of the walls. The seemingly inhumane wailing that sounded like a dinosaur more than a woman made Laxus jump from his seat and stood straight like a military soldier ready to salute. "The deal's off, you bastard! Those thirty babies won't be coming anytime! ARGHHHH!" It was Lucy's feral growl that came from inside the hospital's delivery room.

Laxus flinched in hearing his wife's curses, pace quickening in panic. He put his hand over his forehead then brushed his hair to keep the strands from sticking to his face. And only there that he realized that he's sweating bullets. Damn, why the hell it's so hot? And damn, why on Earthland did the Mother Nature and Father Time decided to conspire with each other to leave him alone in the hospital in this moment in time?! Where was the nakama-ness of their Guild when you need it?

"GRRRRR!" That was it again! Lucy's dangerous guttural sound of combined labored breathing and possible anger towards him erupted.

Laxus can only gulp as he tried to loosen his neck form the collar of his shirt. Never, as in, never in his married life has the idea crossed his mind the thought that dear, sweet, sweet, lovely Lucy could actually roar like a Dragon Slayer. His breath hitched in a sudden epiphany. What if? What if because of this, his sex life would fly away, skyline pigeon fly? That can't be good. But those worries will have to wait because he still has to face one angry Celestial Spirit Mage-turned-Dragon Slayer. One that can probably make Acnologia's growl seemed like a kitten meow.

"It's a boy!" A jovial female voice came from the room followed by the shuffling of footsteps. It was the Obstetrician and the nurses busying in what probably in haste because of the woman throwing major tantrums in the bed-chair thing, whatever that was. Laxus released a breath he never thought he was holding for like five hours since the labor thingy began.

'Thank God! It's a boy!' Laxus mused in…in…in whatever feeling that was where men aspire for a boy as a first child and jumping in God-knows-what joy when they were given one. However, his moment of pondering was stopped short when he heard another pained sound.

"GUHHHH!" Lucy heaved, clearly in pain. It was then followed by a sound akin to something breaking. Was that freaking normal?!

"What's that?! Lucy? Lucy!" Laxus repeatedly pounded the door that almost made it broke from its hinges. Damn this infernal wooden excuse of a covering!

"It's another boy!" Another announcement came from the panic-strained voice of the doctor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucy shouted, incredulous.

"Thank God, it's a b-…Wait what?" The blond man suddenly stopped from pounding the doors and for a scope of ten whole seconds, he was lost in thought and staring in space, unnoticing the loud shuffling noises inside the room and the happy proclamations of 'Twins! Twins!'

"Wait, Oh, My God! There's another one!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Another one?!" Laxus snapped back into reality. They've got not one, not two, but three! They've got three-freaking-triplets!

"What the hell!" Lucy shrieked. "Remember this, Laxus! No more sex for you or I swear to God, I'll definitely cut your…ARGHHHH!...with Cancer's scissors!" And that was it, today, August 1, Year X795 for the sex life of this proud man's ego. No. More. Alone. Time. With. Mrs. Dreyar.

* * *

><p>"And that was how, you three little monsters, were born." Laxus finished the story to his two sons and one daughter. "Now, go and wake Mommy up." He chuckled as he lay back on the bed and took note of his surroundings.<p>

It has been six years since these three little monsters were born and finally, he was able to pay all of his debt after buying this filthy rich ass mansion called Dreyar Konzern, formerly known as Heartfilia. Yes, Dreyar and not Heartfilia because, if he might admit, his ego won't permit that his surname won't be posted in bold high letters in those gates.

He's not being delusional, it's real and it had taken a whole lot of S-Class missions to regain his money and keep this place in tiptop shape, plus providing for his family. He sighed. And for that, he was quite thankful. At least, he was able to avoid the position of Guild Master. That position pays low and requires too many meetings with old people. It sincerely made him regret the decision to take over Fairy Tail. He might not admit it but thank Mavis, Natsu stopped him from his own demise.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wakey! Wakey!" A tiny voice woke Lucy from her beauty sleep. Come on, she needed the rest because last night she was hell-bent on preparing for her triplets' sixth birthday and Laxus didn't even give the charity of a helping hand. A chorus of giggles followed.

Then the shuffling of their bed sheets.

Then the vicious nudging of her shoulder.

Who knew her six-year olds would be this strong. And her patience finally snapped when her head bobbed up and down as the series of chuckles escalated to three jumping voices.

"Good morning, beautiful." There, staring back at her was Laxus. The handsome bastard was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning, too." She greeted her husband back as both of them sat up.

"Happy Birthday to you, three!" She laughed despite the obvious fatigue she received yesterday and was rewarded by the hugs from her triplets.

"Gotcha!" Laxus followed and hugged the four of them in his large arms and setting them back into the bed. He then proceeded to tickle the six-year old life out of his three angels.

"Stop it!" Luke, the one wearing the blue pajama protested in-between laughter.

"Daddy, stop it!" Lucas, the one wearing the red pajama set followed, trying to protect his tummy from Daddy's Lightning Dragon's tickle.

"Mommy!" The tiny voice that woke her up, just a while ago started, giggling. She was panting and her pink pajama and blond hair were both in disarray.

"Serves you right for waking me up." Lucy crossed her arms and pretended to be upset. She huffed at her daughter, teasing.

"But Mommy! Daddy is…Daddy is…hahahaha" Laxus started to assault her tummy again with tickles.

"No, Lucia." Lucy pouted.

"I'm sorry, Mommy! Please save me!" Lucia pouted and the sight of her blue eyes made Lucy's resolve weak.

"Okay, fine." Lucy then wrapped her arms around Laxus' neck and tried to bring him down to the bed, grinning and laughing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Laxus pretended to be hurt which earned him shouts of triumphs from his children.

"Yay! Mommy wins!" All three cheered in unison.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. We still need to prepare." Laxus stopped everyone from their playing. Wow, who knew Laxus Dreyar, powerful man in all sense of the word, was the first one to actually stop a commotion breaking. It was on big leap of a career move.

"Go on now, kids! Everyone in Fairy Tail is waiting for us!" Lucy urged.

"Yay! Fairy Tail!" All three cheered, jumped out of bed and ran towards the door.

"Kids! Remember what I told you. No running on the hallways!" Laxus promptly ordered only for it to fell in deaf ears. He could swear that those children were too fast for their age. He just sighed, shook his head and gaze at his wife. "Okay, wife can I get my breakfast now?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he grinned. Lucy seemed to have pondered it for a while.

"Hmm…I would prefer it to be a dinner." She chuckled at his sudden defeated look. "For now, an appetizer would have to do." The blonde then stood out of bed and kissed him in the lips. "Come on. I don't want to be late for my own children's birthday." And another giggle escaped her lips as Laxus groaned.

"Always the children…tsk" Lucy heard his grumbling as she sauntered towards the bathroom to soak herself in the relaxing Jacuzzi.

"Are you coming or not, husband?" She turned her head, smiling oh so suggestively. Laxus smirked as he jumped out of bed and land with a soft thud in front of his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Fairy Tail! Fairy tail!" Pumping their little arms in the air, the three children were following the two of them in a loose line along the corridor. The large walls were decorated by a series of ornamental motifs bore by panels on the walls' top parts, on pillars, above balustrades and on ceilings. The walls itself sported large cross-shaped bas-reliefs.

Lucy turned back towards the three children after she finished her talk with Laxus. The man excused himself, saying that he'll take his leave to prepare their mode of transportation. Her children were now playing a game of tag among themselves. They were all dressed in casual clothing. Luke and Lucas were wearing similar attire with the only difference being the color combinations. Both were wearing tee shirts with a lightning bolt design running across the chest coupled with shorts. Luke's consisted of black shirt with blue design and blue short. The same was true with her second child, only with white and red overalls. Complimenting their brown eyes, which they've inherited from her, were a pair of brown leather shoes.

Lucia, on the other hand was different.

Although she and her brothers inherited her light skin, their father's blond hue— hey, her and Laxus' hairs were of different hue, so thank you very much—what probably sets them apart was, beside from the boys inheriting their Daddy's tall stature and the daughter taking after hers, was the fact that the girl inherited his father's stormy blue eyes.

But still…she really was way different from her brothers.

Different to the point that she's not sporting anything electric in her clothing. Lucy didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She sighed as she walked towards their youngest and quickly adjusted the pigtails. She released her momentarily and the girl joined her brothers in their game. Her daughter was wearing…wait…something was vaguely familiar about that clothing. She's seen that before. As if…as if...

Something clicked into place. Of course! That was similar to what she wore when she was a child. She decided to ask but caught herself right before words escaped her lips. It was probably a coincidence.

"Okay, children, come on!" She raised her voice a little higher to get their attentions. And it did. That order quickly shut her children's mouths.

'Good kids!' She thought. Who knew that after the hard work of pushing these monsters out of her, she'll have her own mini set of little soldiers.

She smirked and gestured for them to follow her, running. They gave a toothy grin and chased after her, thinking that this way a silly game, which it apparently was. They rounded a corner in the right and found themselves into a large spacious hall. She waited until the kids reached her, have them stop on their tracks and said to hold each others' hands, which they quickly conceded to.

They then began their descent. This was the room where she could remember back in her Lucky-Lucy-of-Heartifilia days that they've used when there's a gathering of important and dare to say, rich men. And where she was practically flaunted to each and every man of suitable age for marriage, she added. Observing back her surroundings, she looked at the marble staircase carpeted by red velvety cloth, the stairs being connected to the wall. They reached the center with giggles bubbling from her kids' lips. The center was connected with two more sets of stairs. One was directly in front of the right, going upwards. It was the staircase towards the west wing and the one they have just descended from was the east. From where they stood, there's a single flight of stairs that led to the ground floor.

"Mama, you look very lovely here!" She heard Lucas and her eyes darted towards the wall facing her. Ah, it was the wedding portrait she and Laxus worked carefully hard not to make an epic fail, what with all of the Fairy Tail members present at that time making a growling beast out of Laxus with all of their teasing.

Encased in a large golden, intricate frame, it was truly a sight to behold. Not to mention imposing that she can't even believe that she was the woman in there. That photo was taken in a grassy field, with Laxus sitting in the ground and she sitting on his lap. He was dressed in the Arc Apollo tuxedo and looking at her— though she knew that his husband won't admit it—with a look of sweetness and reverence. Well, she was a goddess there; that was for sure. Come on, look at her carefully weaved hair. It was in a bun but the most amazing part was that Titania Erza, with all of her expertise in Requip Magic, managed to let the ends in an elegant tail. Lucy looked at her expression in the image. She was smiling with contentment and love. One thing was different though. She doesn't have veil.

"Okay, stop gawking at Mommy and Daddy. Let's go first and meet Grandpa and Grandma." She ushered the children and they exited the building.

* * *

><p>One of the few things that she decided to renovate was probably the graves of her Papa and Mama. Somewhere in the property was located a cemetery. Before, it was only the grave that housed her mother but now—now that both of her parents have been reunited in heaven—she had their graves by each other and what was a single angelic female figure that topped the large structure before, Lucy had it replaced with the perfect replica of her parents sculpted in marble, sitting on a bench and as if seemingly engaging in an eternal conversation. The flowerbed in the front, double sets of stairs with decorated balustrade leading up to the statues were kept. Their gravestones, flanked by a pair of crosses, still have a stone plaque sitting on the ground before it, reading their names.<p>

_Layla Heartfilia_

_X748-X777_

Beside it, was that of her father's.

_Jude Heartfilia_

_X746-X791_

A set of stairs flanked by well-kept, short hedges lead to the grave, which was circled on three sides by a decorative railing was what gave it a heavenly look. On the left, sitting on the ground level was a small mausoleum and some more graves that were modest in appearance were visible not far from where she and her children stood.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Luke is turning six today. Will you greet me a Happy Birthday!" Luke started, pointing his little fingers in his chin.

"Me too! Me too! Lucas is already six today!" The white-and-red clad followed, raising his arms up.

"Y-You know, Lucia too." Lucia played with her fingers and kept her eyes downcast, as if she's shy.

'Okay, now I know why Laxus just keeps on spoiling her.' Lucy mused. Truly, her daughter was the cutest of them all. Not that she's having any favoritism among her children but, you get the idea. She's an angel amongst angels.

"Yo! Wife, kids! Come and let's go!" Laxus shouted by the gate at the end of the modest cemetery, the one overlooking the vast, grassy plains, crossed by a series of roads and buildings.

Ah, Lucy could still remember that day when Team Natsu raced after her, thinking that she'll be leaving them, only to be surprised that she just had a talk with her father. The Fire Dragon Slayer even commented that their land was huge, saying that it was as large as Magnolia Town. What she didn't expect then was that when she said that it was just their garden, they've practically malfunctioned. She sighed. Those were the days.

"Coming, Husband!" And she and the kids ran towards the waiting and impatient Daddy.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can you tell me the story of how you and Mommy first met?" It was a sudden question out of the relative silence they've fallen hours ago when they started this journey in their carriage. They just have to rely it on the horse and this wooden piece of contraption. Why oh, why they didn't took the freaking train.<p>

"Huh?" Laxus was momentarily taken aback by his daughter's question. Suddenly, all four pair of eyes traced towards him with interest, including his wife. Yeah, maybe Lucy's having one of those moments when she's being obsessed if the husband still remembered their fateful day. Talk about midlife crisis. Anyways, he better not screw this up or else there's hell to pay and he's the one on the receiving end. After all, his Gramps always said that: 'A happy wife means a happy life' or something along those lines.

Wait what's up with his kids and their sudden interest with his and Lucy's epic love story that actually spanned two series? And wait, didn't they already heard it from him…so, he asked just that. "You already heard that story." He said in a matter-of-factly, no nonsense, daddy tone.

"Nope!" Lucas refused with utter conviction. Woah, Laxus was sure as hell that one of these days, Lucas will grow to be just like him, ah, a ladies' man in the making. Such pride he'll bestow upon his parents. But. This kid was way too much just like him, if he might admit. He's stubborn to the point that Laxus could swear that he'll just have to zap him into submission and it would still be not enough. So, like the wholesome and sensible father he was, he conceded.

"Okay. It all started…"

* * *

><p><strong>June 3, Year X784<strong>

_It has been roughly eleven months since she ran away from home. And Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias was running low of jewels. Guess she wasn't so lucky anymore. She's been travelling across Fiore in hopes of joining that guild. Fairy Tail. Ah, she could still remember the day when she was rescued by some stranger when the horses of her carriage have gone bananas. She saw the pink mark of her rescuer's hands. And she decided, then and there, when she overlooked their building on that rocky cliff, in the arms of the worried-sick Mrs. Spetto that she will join and have her membership stamp the exact same way as the person who took the risk to save her almost sorry ass._

_Anyways, coming back to the present, she had lost all hope that her father would actually decide to grow a heart and ask for her to return to the comforts of luxury. And then what? Grovel on the ground and kiss her feet that she may never leave and as a bonus, will allow her to choose when and who the damn she's gonna marry? Dream on, Lucy, dream on. Some of us were not just that, I don't know—lucky?_

_'I had to run away.' She mused as she scanned her surroundings. She's been walking like forever and she still couldn't find that store that sells the oh-so-delectable, peerless Caramel Mousse. And just when hope finally ran out, she spotted it. Fruits Park. It was, well, for a lack of better word, homey. With its bright colors and cute appeal, it was a stark contrast to the building sitting beside it, the Pool Hall. The interior was quite impressive with its decoration being able to complement each other despite the pastel-colored curtains, the chess board, black and white tiles and lush seats. Lucy sat and not a second later…_

_"Who the hell could possibly stomach this sugar-riddled bullshit?" Lucy took a glance and for the nth time she left her residence, she was again faced with another trouble. A cowgirl with short green hair rudely protested. Her appearance was roguish._

_"T-This is a dessert shop…" The waitress stuttered._

_"Shut it! I despise sweet food!" The cowgirl shouted. Lucy gulped. There's trouble brewing again. "Oi, are you disrespecting the customer, bitch?"_

_"No, not at all…" The waitress squirmed in place as another waitress—this one with red hair tied in twin tails—approached the commotion._

_"So you're Moulin Rouge." The redhead spoke, a hint of threat in her voice. Lucy gulped. This was not good, if the chilling in her spine was a good indication. And something was vaguely familiar about that red-haired waitress. She just couldn't pinpoint what was but Lucy was sure as hell that she knew her from somewhere._

_"Eh, the fuck you want?" The ever so rude green-haired woman didn't even stand. She was lounging like she owned the place and brushed off the seemingly angry woman in maid uniform._

_"Looks like you're a Fairy Tail wizard." The redhead growled under her breathe._

_"Yeah. Who the hell are you? Ahaha. Don't tell me you tryna pick a fight with Fairy Tail?" The cowgirl didn't even flinch nor bat an eyelash._

_"You took the words right out of my mouth." As soon as the redhead spoke those words, light formed in her hands and there appeared…wait, was that a large sword. "IT"S GONNA SAY THAT YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH FAIRY TAIL…ON YOUR GRAVESTONE."_

_And that was when all hell broke loose. A chill ran down Lucy's spine at the thought that the green-haired woman was impaled by the sword in her legs. She stood up and ran towards the door. This might turn ugly and she doesn't want to get caught in it._

_'I just have to run away…' She mused in panic. Why didn't she just sucked up her stupid upbringing and marry some goddamn perverted businessman whose only intention was to make her some breeding animal? Oh, yeah, that was because she didn't want to be a breeding animal and because she's independent like her late mother._

_She was running a good distance away from the two building when it suddenly collapsed. She craned her neck to see the ruined building. Dust where everywhere and people were running for their dear lives. Then she bumped into someone…_

_And graciously so landed on her butt with a squeak. How unbecoming of such a dignified young woman. "Hey!" Without further ado, without even looking to whoever bumped into her, she fired her mouth._

_"Oh, it's just you." It was a nonchalant, manly man voice, the kind of voice that only belongs to an alpha male. She looked up to see a freaking towering shadow—yeah, maybe if she's not sitting her sorry butt on the ground, she could see who on Earthland managed to push her with an accidental nudge—and that was where she finally decided to recomposed her lovely lady self. She shut her gaping mouth._

_"Me?" She stood up and observed the man before her. True enough, he was an alpha male but not the alpha wolf kind of way. He was an alpha…bear? He towered over her even though she just stood. She guessed that her height was only up to his chest, so therefore, being the smart woman she was, no antagonizing should be used when dealing with this guy. She squinted her eyes to combat the sunlight's effects and there, she finally saw his overall features. He had a lightning bolt scar in his right eye but it actually made him more, for a lack of better term, handsome. He has this straight nose, strong jaw line, blue eyes and complimenting it was his built body._

_"Oh, I thought it was Titania. Sorry, weakling." Then he walked past her in a way that described him the arrogant bastard he was, his furry, black jacket billowing in the wind._

_'Weakling…' Lucy fumed. And she stomped her way towards the opposite direction. Karma will always find a way to repay his oh-so oozing kindness._

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Lucas cheered from his seat, his eyes twinkling. "Daddy was so awesome!"<p>

"So, it's not love at first sight?" Lucia followed. Clearly, this girl was as romantic as her mother.

"Yes." Laxus dismissed.

"Is that it?" Luke scowled, clearly disappointed. If Laxus' memory served him right, if Lucas was the clever one, Lucia the romantic one, then Luke was definitely the smart, inquisitive and curious one.

"No." Lucy finally spoke.

Laxus looked at her and shivered. He knew that smile, the smile so fake that it was oozing with sarcasm. With that look, the Celestial Spirit Mage was practically throwing him daggers, knives, and anything that has to do with blades and blood.

"What else, Mommy?!" Lucia turned her her head towards her mother.

"Your father just forgot just one last thing. Isn't that right, honey?" Lucy turned her eyes to him. Laxus gulped. Then he was saved by her daughter's hands pulling the clothes of the woman, trying to take her attention.

Laxus made a mental note to increase Lucia's allowance when she grew up.

"Tell us!" Luke happily requested.

"Ok, it all goes like this…"

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail TT_TT<strong>

**A/N: And here's the second chapter. Sorry it took a while. Okay, on to my notes. The painting that Lucy was describing in the above part of this chapter was the one I drew very much a long time ago but if you want to see it, it's in my DeviantArt account. Don't worry, the account name is also imholynight (I'm too attached to that username) and it was titled A Solemn Vow To Make-Chapter Finale.**

**Secondly, yes, the story Laxus told to his kids was taken from two media, except the LaLu part (I twisted them to make some LaLu-ness). The first one was the third OVA, Memory Days. And the second one was the chapter, She's Erza. Yes, guys, Lucy was in that chapter. You better search for her through those pages. Anyways, I used them because...well, just because. I kinda liked it that way. Haha. :D**

**Oh, wait, to all those my lovely LaLu brethren and sistren, there will be a LaLu week on DeviantArt from 20-26. Better check it out!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, now to the reviews. God, I'm seriously rambling here! Hahaha :D**

**XxShyxX: Thank you very much! :D**

**TheBayMan: Hahaha. I figured that, since Laxus is manly man, he'd definitely have some strong sperm to create triplets in one go. Anyways, I have to thank you for reading the first two parts of this story and your comments were really encouraging. I truly, madly, deeply appreciated them and because I owe you a Friday, I will do my very best to keep this story as exciting and as engaging as I can possibly do. Thank you!**

**HaruXKyouyaLaxusXLucy4EVER: And here its is, my friend! Another chapter! Yay! Anyways, thank you very much for the reviews, especially for the one you left on my NejiSaku fanfic. Much appreciated! :)**

**supercrazyperson: I will always be back until the day fan fiction will grew tired and sick of me. Hahaha! :D**

**P.S. Guys, I'm starting another fanfic along with this one because that idea was really nagging me to be written. I'll be writing multiple stories, so an advance apology is in order to appease you. Anyways, (I really like that word) the story's title is Ave Maria. Please support me! It is a Naruto fanfic and I'm still debating who the hell I should pair with who. I mean, GaaSaku or SasuSaku. God, the struggle of a fan never ends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

June 3, Year X784. 6 PM

Laxus was on a mission.

He was walking alone across a forest. The light was slowly dying down as the sun set. Damn, mission. Now he couldn't see a damn thing. And he's tired. And just where the hell those thugs scampered their sorry assess off to? He's growing hungry as the seconds ticked by and he didn't even got the chance to eat something decent. Granted, he took a light meal that consisted of three servings of rice, four different viands that boasts of meat, beef and pork, and five bottles of beer. But it was an hour ago. An hour! Those kinds of meals were only reserved for weaklings like Natsu, Gray and Erza. Those weren't enough for a powerful, handsome and healthy man he was.

He grumbled and his stomach followed his grumbling. It seemed like both him and his appetite agreed in unison.

'Okay, quit ya' whinin'!' He chided himself. For God's sake, he's the strongest, esteemed S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in all of Earthland. He was no gluttonous pig-beggar like that Salamander and his trying-hard, cutesy-cute feline. He was blond, yeah. He has blue eyes, yeah. But he was different front those dumb blond archetypes. He will not degrade himself into their level and make a pigsty out of his reputation.

Come to think of it though, speaking of dumb blondes, the one he bumped hours ago was surely one to send the meaning of dumb blondes into another level. She was one of the reasons that he and all blonds were labeled as stupid. He was almost sorry that he said sorry to her. She was undeserving of his apology and he was thankful that he said that she's a weakling. Well, aside from that, she surely was a sight to behold.

Innocent eyes that beckoned for him to come closer like wolf to a sheep. Lips so plump that he would crush his upon hers and demand entrance to her mouth with his tongue. Her pale, creamy, and seemingly smooth and soft skin enticed him to trail kisses upon it. Her smell of vanilla and strawberry had his senses in an override and sent him into a state of total chaos that made his mind go blank. A voluptuous and hourglass figure complimented everything. And her rack, dear Lord, it rivaled Erza and Mirajane. And when she walked, her hips swayed with elegance and he sure as hell that it was enticing and seductive. He almost turned around and followed her. Almost.

Until he knew she was nothing but another dumb blonde.

What a total waste of assets she was.

Although, something about that girl was vaguely familiar like he saw her from a long time ago. He could swear that he saw her looking as young as like that years ago. But it couldn't be possible because that would mean that she was older than him but he was definitely sure that, with his keen eyesight and observation, she was younger than him. For Pete's sake, she has the innocent look! Who could argue that she's not even past twenty? No, there were too many blonds in this world so maybe she has just one of those generic faces. And that girl he met long time ago was a strong and independent woman capable of taking care of herself and selflessly saving others from distress.

"…CANCER!" Someone shouted from a distance. A soft golden light momentarily blinded his enhanced eyes and in that duration, he heard the grating and slicing sounds of metal against metal, the cracking of a whip, pained cries of male voices and the continues thud of falling objects. He blinked once. Twice. And when he regained his sight, he was rewarded by the scene of defeated bodies lying on the grass and a girl standing over them. Beside her, was a male…hairdresser holding a pair of scissors? He almost guffawed at the sight had it not been or the fact that he recognized the girl who was holding a glistening gold key and whip. It was her. The one who bumped into him a while ago.

"…" He made an unintelligible sound, making the girl turn her head towards him.

The hairdresser vanished in a puff of smoke and the blonde girl put her whip and key into their holders. "Oh, I thought it was Titania." She said in a smug voice. Titania? I thought? Who? He just gaped at her then her smile broke into a grin. And a triumphant grin at that. "Sorry…weakling."

"Weakling…" He repeated and only then did he realize that she just quoted him. Him! He even called him a weakling for just spacing out! And top of it all, she just saved his almost sorry ass from the thugs that he should have taken care of, if it wasn't for the fact that he was spacing out. But before he could retort anything, the girl was gone and only her mirthful giggles were the only thing he heard in the dark of night.

* * *

><p>"See, daddy's just going senile." Lucy reiterated. If she knew better, Laxus was twisting the tale so that he will be the one with the last laugh. Sick, old fool. "Isn't that right, ne, honey?" Lucy smiled at him. It was a smile that never reached her eyes, a smile that was murder behind her innocent façade.<p>

"Y-Yeah…" Laxus internally grimaced. He'd never thought that the day has come that he will be reduced to nothing but leashed dog. "Daddy's just being forgetful." He agreed.

"Daddy is a wimp! Daddy is a wimp! Daddy is a wimp!" Luke jumped in his place, taunting in a sing-song voice and Laxus swore that if Lucia got a raise in her future allowance, then this smart, little fucker ain't getting any.

"Mommy, when I grow up, I won't be a wimp like daddy. I will be strong and powerful." Okay, that does it! Lucas, just like his older brother, will not receive any money from him. Deal. No return, no exchange. Zip. Nadda.

On the other hand, there's still Lucia. Maybe he could still salvage what dignity as a father left in her daughter. Come one, Lucia. Come on. You're Daddy's little girl, right?

"I don't get it." Lucia spoke, suddenly confused. And if the space on this carriage would allow him, Laxus would have definitely fallen down on the floor.

"Why is that?" Lucy leaned down to see her daughter's face. Lucia was debating on something. Whoa, a six year old contemplating on something like she was a businesswoman. Wow! Lucy could swear that her children were too smart for their age. She sighed then remembered something. "Actually, I don't know if your father remembers this but…"

Four sets of eyes quickly trailed towards her and the Celestial Spirit Mage found herself squirming at the expectant eyes of the Dreyar Conglomerate.

"Remember what?" Laxus questioned. Was there something that he forgot? Somehow, he doubted that. Come on, with Lucy? Lucy and Forgetfulness can't actually exist in the same page. The wife always made sure of that one-in-a-million fact.

"Well, you were young and I was…" Lucy trailed off, suddenly lost in thought. How could she explain how they actually first met? Come on, could six year olds even have the mental capability to understand the mechanism of time travelling. Oh, well, maybe her children were too smart for their age.

"Just tell us, dammit…" Laxus cussed, suddenly impatient. If this was a normal husband-and-wife thing, shouldn't it be Lucy the one being pissed. Come on, girls were supposed to be like that, right?

"Well, technically, we first met when…"

* * *

><p>Year X778<p>

Laxus was bored.

So, here he was, sitting in the guild hall, contemplating how the universe came to be. It has been months since his father was banished by Gramps and even though Ivan was basically a bastard of a father and husband, there's still that fact that he was a family. Something precious. And the fact that Gramps exiled his own flesh and blood, somehow made teenage mind rage. How dare Gramps punish a family! Shouldn't he just forgive him?

He was snapped from his musings when he heard someone growling and he looked to what source of that noise. There, those three again. Natsu, Gray and Erza. The youngest S-Class passer was leading the two stomping brats—who were glaring at each other—outside. He sighed. They'll probably do nothing good again. Ever since the arrival of those kids, all he could he hear about his guild was nothing more than complaints and negative comments. Tch, if he was to be master of this guild, he'll make it sure that everyone will respect Fairy Tail Guild as the most powerful guild in all of Fiore or the world.

With his sensitive hearing, he heard the ramblings of the trio. Ah, that one. No one still knew of his Lightning Dragon Slayer powers. It was a Lacrima embedded in his body and he will keep it a secret from everyone until he could fully master its extent and be the most powerful mage known in the land.

"So, today it's both of you at the same time?" Laxus narrowed his eyes to combat the light from the outside. Erza, with her hands on her hips, turned around to face and challenge the still head-locked idiots.

"Just me is enough!" The pink-haired threw a fit, shouting even in the early morning.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" The raven-haired kind proclaimed.

"Today for sure…" Natsu ran towards Erza and prepared a punch.

"I will defeat Erza!" Gray followed from the other side, lunging.

That Erza just smiled and in a matter of seconds, both two idiots were down for the count. Tch, weaklings. They can't even defeat one single girl. And they call themselves men? Idiots.

"What's the matter. Done already?" The redhead bragged, crossing her arms in her chest, turning back. It was after a few minutes that the girl decided to face them again and kicked the two weaklings. "Get up! Stand up!" and then she chased them. "Who ate my cake?!" That's it? All that dramatic speeches and resolves for a cake? What immature reasons.

And then he lost all interest in their banters. Those weaklings didn't deserve any of his attention. People were now starting to gather in the hall. Tch, people with their annoying need for noise. He stood up from his seat, leaned on a pillar and took his Sound Pod and listened to some Classic Rock and Roll songs to tune out all the unnecessary loudness. He rested the back of his head in his palms and closed his eyes.

Not long was he in his basking of the chorus of the song that his eyes darted open. What's that? He was sure that he sensed something or someone staring at him. He glanced around to search for the source of that annoyance but he find none. He gazed upwards. "This is boring. Isn't there something fun to do?" He muttered to himself, but his eyes caught something white on the floor. It made him think of someone. Trash. "I guess I'll go make fun of Natsu or something." Then he walked, passing the crumpled paper in the floor.

It was after a while that he passed the jumping Jet, bored Droy, sleepy Levy, Mirajane's siblings and the Alberona kid that his periphery vision and hearing caught something.

"Oh, it's a bunny girl." He looked towards the guild doors and saw his Gramps being a lecher to a…to a…to..a. He gulped. He stopped from his tracks. Everything seemed to have frozen in place as his eyes focused on her. Something in his chest throbbed. His eyes roamed the girl. She was wearing a skimpy red suit with bunny ears on her hair band, he could whistle to that, but, but, but…damn, s-she's beautiful. She has the figure of a goddess, shining blonde hair, immaculate complexion but her big, round eyes looked troubled and panicked. His throat went dry. She looked so weak and something in him wanted to stomp his way towards her and protect her.

However, everything snapped back to reality when she was clamored by the lechers around her. His Gramps then took her by the wrist and dashed towards the bar, whistles and shouts following them in their path. He growled silently. Gramps will definitely pay for taking her away.

To say he was pissed off was an understatement.

No. he wasn't pissed or ticked.

He was livid. Here he was, an esteemed S-Class mage and he can't even approach her. For God's sake, it has been hours of since he started watching her from the second floor. And if he could fry those fools with a thousand volt lightning bolt, he would. Oh, how he will enjoy each agonized screams those perverted men will make when he was done with them.

And what the! She was even having fun with those bastards. Didn't she know that, with those hungry looks they're making at her, she was practically being de-clothed into nudity? Was she stupid or something like that?! They were purposefully nudging her in her chest and behind area and she just let them be. No, wait. She was laughing, yes. She was even jumping, her chest bouncing—his mind went blank whenever she do that—while those shitheads leered at her but whenever a man's arm 'accidentally' brushed at her parts, she was cringing. Tch, pathetic fools. Laxus' fist clenched and he couldn't help but smirk evilly.

He will definitely pound those men into submission. He now has a reason to approach her to protect her. And in the end, he'll be the hero. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.

But she just sighed contentedly and walked outside. And in that second, all thoughts of torture were wiped away from his mind. He didn't even have the chance to talk to her or even know her name. He has to. So, with all the speed he had in his teenage years, he dashed towards the stairs, his shoes banging in the steps. People stopped from their merry-making and gaped at him. Good, now that they've finally stopped from their dancing, he can freely maneuver around their bodies sprawled across the hall. And in a matter of seconds, he was outside. The girl was already far away, seemingly thinking, but he willed his legs to carry him further.

'Not this time, Blondie! No way will you get away from me again!' He screamed in his mind as he closed the distance. "Hey, Blondie!" He called out and that was when he finally realized just how much he sounded so desperate.

She stopped in place and turned around. And his mind went blank. Her hair billowed in the air, her eyes a mixture of elation and confusion, her lips opened and her cheeks were flushed. He grew numb at the sight that he can't even command his body to move. He was frozen in place as the heat rushed at his face. He turned her head away in embarrassment. God, why of all times was he in such a state?! And in front of such a beautiful girl! Smooth, Laxus. Smooth...and stupid.

"Laxus?" She spoke. Oh, how such melodious voice she has! Not like those of squeaky and trying-hard-to-be-cute women but a voice that held innocence and conviction all at the same. He quickly looked at her. Her face was a mask of confusion. He gaped, oh how manly it was to gape at the girl he likes.

'Wait, like?' Okay, just where on Earthland did those words came from. He just wanted to know her name. Just her name, yeah. Wait, speaking of name, how did she know his name? "What's your name?" He quickly asked, realizing a second later that what if she didn't even get that with his speed.

She just flashed a knowing smile. And his mouth went dry. God, this woman! She closed the remaining distance and looked at him straight in the eyes. He felt his heart hammering against his ribs and a bead of sweat trickled down his cheeks. This woman…this woman…was too close. "You'll know." She said in a sincere tone that sent his mind into a melt down and she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the cheek where the scar was.

"Someone! Please help! The horses are out of control!" A fat man was chasing after a carriage, the horses running in a fast speed. It almost hit them but Laxus was fast and in a half second, they were able to evade the raging mammals.

"There's a customer inside the coach!" The fat man pleaded.

"Eh!" The blonde ran towards the carriage, taking her heels and throwing them away. Laxus was left standing and gaping in awe as the girl, with no apparent Magic, hurried towards the danger but before she was further away, she turned again, shouting and smiling. "We'll meet again, Laxus! Goodbye!" And that was it; she dashed and left him with hope swelling in his chest.

He stared at his arms, feeling something lacking. Maybe, it was her and how much her body fit into his. She was warm and her sweet scent was enough to send his senses into overdrive. He smiled as he put a palm over the area where her lips touched his skin. She was innocent, yes. But she wasn't afraid of the grotesque scar marring his face, she wasn't afraid of perverted old men, she wasn't afraid of the dangers posed by those horses. She wasn't using any Magic but she wasn't weak. If anything else, she was stronger than anyone he knew. And he liked that about her. Whatever her name was, he'll definitely find a way to know it and, unlike his father, he will fall in love.

* * *

><p>"Wait, that was you?!" Laxus suddenly stood up from his seat, suddenly embarrassed that his wife knew his stupid, hormone-crazed teenage years.<p>

"Yep." Lucy nodded.

"Never thought you had rabbit fetish. Maybe we could try it later." Laxus, taking whatever could save him from the humiliation in front of his children, jumped at the sudden chance of making everything even by embarrassing Lucy.

"Daddy, isn't that what you told us last night? The…the…what is it, Lucas?" Luke quipped, turning towards his younger brother.

"First love." Lucas nodded, smiling and clapping his brother.

Laxus noticed the sudden silence of his daughter and immediately, he was concerned. Wasn't Lucia the first to ask any question about something romantic? But why was she so quiet right now? Wasn't their love story a love-at-first-sight love story?

"What is it, honey?" Lucy turned towards her, trying to see what was wrong.

Lucia looked up towards her mother and asked. "Mommy, what's a fetish?"

Laxus gulped. Uh-oh. Lucy was again staring daggers at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, first and foremost, I have nothing against blonds. Second, I am very sorry for the late update. I was lazy and I really need to actually watch the OVA to create the basis of the story, so, yeah, it was taken from that. I only added some LaLu because I, too am curious of the fact that what if Laxus saw Lucy that time? Third, I believe that L****ucy doesn't actually have a squeaky voice unlike other female leads. I love how she was voiced. It has depth. Lastly, I also believe that it's not so much as OOC but more like character development since the gaps were years and change was bound to happen. :D**

**Anyways, on to the reviews:**

**XxShyxX: Hahaha. And here it is. I hope this one's better than the last. :)**

**TheBayMan: Thank you very much for the complement and I really hope that you'll finish your stories. :D**

**Luna123456: Thanks! :)**

**supercrazyperson: Thank you very much and don't worry about the Naruto fanfic. And BTW here is the new chapter! I hope this one's better than the previous. :D**

**P.S. LaLu people, there is a LaLu week in DeviantArt. Please do visit and share some of your LaLu pics and fics. Thanks! :D**


End file.
